Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gasification of hydrocarbon-containing solids and liquids. More specifically, the invention comprises a device for gasifying hydrocarbon materials and rendering them suitable for use in combustion processes or petrochemical processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ideal combustion often requires that the fuel material be ignited as a gas, liquid, or finely particulated solid. When this is true, advanced technology can be employed to regulate the combustion process and eliminate or reduce the production of pollutants. Complex solids can then be combusted in a controlled fashion.
Many solid hydrocarbon fuels are available at relatively low cost. One good example is coal, which exists in a wide variety in terms of concentration and the presence of unwanted impurities. Coal is typically burned in power plants to produce electricity. Unfortunately, it is really only suitable for use in large fixed installations (power plants) or large and complex moving installations (coal-fired ships or steam locomotives). The use of coal in a smaller applicationxe2x80x94such an automobilexe2x80x94is impractical.
Several processes have been developed to convert solid coal into a more usable formxe2x80x94commonly known as xe2x80x9ccoal gasification.xe2x80x9d While these processes work, they often consume more energy in the conversion than is available in the final product. They have also been quite complex and difficult to maintain.
Processes to gasify other types of hydrocarbon-containing solids and liquids are also known in the prior art, typically concentrating on the recycling of used solids such as rubber tires and unrefined liquids such as crude oils. These processes have also been quite complex and of marginal economic worth.
The present invention comprises an apparatus that supports a process which is capable of gasifying a variety of hydrocarbon-containing materials. The resulting gas is suitable for use in various combustion processes and for petrochemical processes. A hydrocarbon-containing material is mixed with natural gas (or other suitable hydrocarbon gas) under pressure. The suspended material and gas are then injected under pressure into an acceleration/gasification tube. Intense heat (provided by an external energy source) is applied to the mixture as it travels through this tube, resulting in the cracking of the hydrocarbon chains and the release of additional energy. The released bond energy, along with the addition of the external energy, rapidly expands the gas and causes the velocity of the moving mixture to rise sharply as it proceeds down the tube.
The acceleration/gasification tube is connected to a diffuser, which is essentially an expansion nozzle with a series of heat exchangers to cool the rapidly expanding gas. An evacuation pump is attached to the diffuser to extract the cooled gas and maintain flow in the system. The violent acceleration experienced by the mixture during its travel through the acceleration/gasification tube and subsequent expansion nozzle (together with the extreme heat) converts most of the hydrocarbon containing materials into hydrocarbon gas (as well as some pure hydrogen gas). The remaining solids are removed from the diffuser.